Snowhare
"May my little one travel to Starclan so the cold may never claim him again." Description Snowhare is a thick-furred pure white she-cat with grey specks on her head and stunning violet eyes. Personality Hare has a very calm and peaceful nature. She isn't a fighter unless forced too and prefers to talk rather than fight. It's very rare to ever see her stressed or mad. however, it is possible but it's like a once in a blue moon thing. She is a bit insecure about her eating habits and tends to be a bit down when cats tease her about it. Art and References History Snowhare was born as Harekit to Harmonyhowl in Thunderclan to an unknown father. Some speculated the father was from another clan. The rumors petrified her mother so much she abandoned her at the Shadowclan border in hopes the kit would be seen as an orphan and raised with that belief. Luckily for her, Harekit was. Unsure of her name, the clan named her Snowkit due to her snowy white pelt. Snowkit was lead to believe her mother had died in a fire that occurred just after her theoretical birth. It saddened Snowkit, but the worst was yet to come. As she grew older and finally weaned off milk the medicine cat began to notice something strange. Pantherwhisker began to realize whenever Snowkit ate solid meat, she would get violently ill. Unbeknownst to the clan, Snowkit had been bitten by a tick when at the Shadowclan border and was given a disease that makes her intolerant to meat. In order to preserve her, Pantherwhisker gave her blueberries until she could figure something out. The secret stayed between the two up until Pantherwhiskers death. Baydrop had no knowledge of this, so she was never able to help her. During her apprenticeship, she was noticeably weaker than the other apprentices. This was due to the lack of protein in her diet, but of course, no one knew this. Many believed her to just be a weakling, so it took extra time for her to finish her training. She became a warrior at 20 moons old and was given the name -hare for her elegant nature and snowy pelt. Not long after Wolfstar died and Gorsestar ascended to leadership. He began to take an interest in the white cat, even though she was not interested at first. Though after he accidentally stumbled upon her secret eating habits, she began to trust him more when he swore to never tell. They became mates after a few moons and Snowhare had their first litter, Leafkit, Icekit, and Frostkit. Sadly, due to the harsh weather of leafbare Frostkit was lost at birth. Snowhare grieved for a long while over the loss of her son, taking time to look to the stars and say goodnight to him before going to bed. When her kits became apprentices, She was nervous about having another litter, fearing she would lose yet another kit. But she pushed past this fear and had their second litter, Quailkit, Pinekit, Marshkit and, Sunkit. Ceremonies Category:Shadowclan Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Queen